Transformers Teen: HighSchool Years
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Join the characters of Transformers Prime as they work their way through the normal teenage years of school, drama, bullies, etc. T Rating for safety things like bullie fights, and because its high school. Please leave Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything regarding Transformers Prime, I came up with the last name for the characters except for the Pax family. Enjoy**!

Plot: This story series is set with the Transformers Prime cast during their teen/high school years on Cybertron before the war.  
Characters:  
Pax Family:  
Mom: Flicka Pax  
Dad: Cosmotron Pax  
Kids: SilverStorm and Orian Pax

Tumblerson Family:  
Mom: Sonador  
Dad: SolarCharger  
Kids: Ratchet, Mira, and Flywheel

Steel Family:  
Mom: JetKey  
Dad: Turbine  
Kids: Megatronus

KeyStone Family:  
Mom: Ravinia  
Dad: Jasatron  
Kids: Arcee

Mandong Family:  
Mom: Blossom  
Dad: ThunderStrike  
Kids: Tailgate, Bulkhead, and Rocky Canyon

Loverine Family:  
Mom: Casey  
Dad: Bluestone  
Kids: Bumblebee, Butterfly, Wasp, Willow, and Lake.

Cosmictrous Family:  
Mom: Tracemia  
Dad: Hunter  
Kids: StarScream, ThunderCracker, and KnockOut

Illica Family:  
Mom: Atlantica  
Dad: Nebulon  
Kids: CliffJumper

Other Characters: Alpha Trion, Teachers, other characters from Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a little boring, but its the beginning so the climax is on its way. This is more of the introduction chapter to the Pax family, the Steel family, the Tumblerson family, and some of the other characters mentioned. Enjoy!**

"ORIAN! SILVERSTORM! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND GET BREAKFAST!" Flicka Pax yelled to her two children. "Honey must you be so loud?" Cosmotron asked his wife. Flicka cocked her head and threw the towel she was holding to dry the dishes at him, "You trying to start a war?" Cosmotron chuckled, "Its already started" he said grabbing Flicka and kissing her. "Eww gross, you guys can you save it?" Flicka and Cosmotron were startled and look to see SilverStorm standing there with her arms crossed and Orian shaking his head. Laughing slightly Flicka motioned for her kids to sit and eat their breakfast, "Sorry kids come and eat your breakfast so you won't be late for the first day of high school." SilverStorm rolled her eyes at her mom's sing song voice. "Seriously mom, it's not that big of a deal, probably be just like middle school." Orian said very optimistic like. "Nice try son. You are very good at a lot of things but lying is not one of them." Cosmotron shook Orians head. "Dad!" Orian complained.

Meanwhile in the Steel house hold…  
Megatronus tensed his back up against the wall, shoulders slightly hunched, and breathing heavily. "let me tell you how his works! I tell you what I want you and you DO IT! And if you don't, well I think you get the message." Turbine shouted at his son. JetKey stood back crying, "Turbine please he's just boy don't hurt him!" Turbine turned to JetKey, "Keep your mouth shut unless I ask you to open it! You hear me woman!" JetKey whimpered and nodded. Turning back to his son Turbine grabbed him by the arm, "Now get to school and if any bot ask you where you got those bruises you better make up something, unless you want something worse to happen!" Megatronus nodded as Turbine threw him out the door. Megatronus ran toward the bus stop, he had to get away and fast. School was his escape, a place where he didn't have to see his father. Megatronus stopped at the bus stop and breathed heavily, his mom. That's the one person that he loved and wished he could somehow get her out of that situation, but Dad would never allow it. Beep Beep, the bus pulled up and he climbed on, deep in thought.

Flicka and Cosmotron hugged their teens good-bye as they ran to get into the bus. "They grow up so fast Cos."  
"I know. Soon they will adults and living in this world on their own."  
"Don't rush it!"

SilverStorm looked over her shoulder at her waving parents. "We have to have that best parents ever" Orian nodded in agreement but was looking to the seat three down from them, a young bot was leaning against the window with the saddest look Orian had seen since his mother's look when his grandparents had died. "SilverStorm do you see him?" Orian motioned with his head. SilverStorm looked over to the bot her brother was motioning. "He looks…sad" SilverStorm said.  
The bus stopped at its last stop before the school picking up the Pax's best friend Ratchet. "Ratchet back here!" SilverStorm shouted. Ratchet walked to the back of the bus carrying his oversized backpack, which was usually full of medical books, magazines, etc. Orian stood up quickly and walked past Ratchet toward Megatronus. Ratchet gave SilverStorm a confused look, "What's up with him?" SilverStorm shrugged her shoulders, "You know Orian he can't stand to see any bot sad. What a softy!"  
"Please take your seats!" The bus driver called back. Ratchet sat down next to SilverStorm, "First day of high school huh…freshie. Want to know why you guys are called freshies? Because Junior and Seniors prey you guys so look out." SilverStorms eyes widen at Ratchets description. "So, what are you reading as of late?" SilverStorm switched the subject. Ratchet jumped on the chance to explain all of the "Medical Icky Ish" as SilverStorm put it.  
Orian walked over to Megatronus, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey man, you ok?" Megatronus looked up, "what do you want?" The bus driver yelled back "Please take your seats." Orian pointed to the seat, "May I?" Megatronus shrugged and continued staring out the window watching the scenery go by. Orian sat quiet, "What's your name?" Megatronus gave an annoyed look to Orian, "Megatronus." He said short and quick. "Im Orian" extending his hand Orian hopped for a hand in return but got an icy glare instead.  
The rest of the bus ride to school was a silent one for Orian and an informative one for SilverStorm, if she had listened.

Orian and SilverStorm stood before the huge Tiger Pass High School, "Well here it goes" holding hand SilverStorm and Orian walked toward to the entrance, "Ok seriously guys, I'm a junior so I know. You guys want to make it holding hands together like preschool kids is not going to help is making an impression." Ratchet walked beside them. The Pax twins looked at each other, "Right" they both said in unison and dropped their grip. "Confident walk, head high, and eye contact." Orian said and began to walk faster with SilverStorm and Ratchet trailing behind him.  
Megatronus watched the three friends stride toward to building, _that Orian bot thinks he's so good and cool. He was going to show him who ran this high school._ Megatronus was a Sophomore and had a band of bullies that he led since his freshman year in school. "Megatronus!" a voice came his left. StarScream and his little brother Knock-Out came up beside him. "What's todays plan?" Megatronus smiled evilly, "Targets: Orian Pax and his little sister and as a side that medical nut Ratchet." Both boys smiled and nodded. "Understood." Megatronus and his band walked inside of the school building, the first day of high school was just about to get interesting.

At lunch the trouble begins. Ratchet, Orian, and SilverStorm sat together to discuss their first assignment from their science teacher about writing reports on the different energons and how they affect Cybertronians. While in an opposite corner Megatronus, StarScream, KnockOut, and ThunderCracker, StarScream's and Knock-out's youngest brother all sat together to discuss a way to make Orian's freshman year horrible. "Quick question Megatronus?" StarScream asked. "What?"  
"Why do you want to get after Orian so much? I mean you only met him today."  
"Because he is nosey, and annoying and I have a feeling we are going to be enemies for a long time." ThunderCracker and Knock-Out both looked at each other, "How can you tell?" They asked. "I just have a feeling."

"So are you two going to join any of the sports?" Ratchet asked. "well" SilverStorm started with her mouth full, "Ep Ep don't talk with food in your mouth you could choke and die, or you could choke and I would have to give you CPR, since I am CPR certified" SilverStorm smiled and swallowed, "I'm sure it would be the worst thing in the world to have to give me mouth to mouth. " Ratchet smiled weakly, "not what I meant" he chuckled. "Sure. Anyway, yes! I want to try out for the Basketball team!" Ratchet looked to Orian, "and you?" Orian looked around, "Not sure. I'm not really into sports and stuff, it can get violent and bots can get hurt. I heard though that there is a reading and history club, I might join those." SilverStorm face palmed. "My brother the pacifist, who knew. " "I did!" came a high pitch response from the table behind them. "Mira, shut up we are not talking to you." Ratchet called to his sister. "Whatever. I'll tell mom you said shut up." Ratchet shook his head, "Little sisters."  
"Big Brothers" another voice said, "Uh Flywheel, I'm not in the mood for sibling crap." Flywheel threw his hands in the air, "Well seeing's how I am older than you, you better keep in line." He made an "I'm watching" you sign with his fingers to his eyes. Ratchet rolled his eyes and looked back to Orian and SilverStorm, " You guys are lucky your twins, no older or younger sibling issues." Orian laughed and leaned in, "That's where your wrong old friend. See I'm actually older than SilverStorm. I was born at 1:45am and she was born at 1:55am. Ten minutes apart." SilverStorm punched Orian in the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to go to class. Megatronus looked to his minions, "Get ready for the great high school year of our lives." They all smiled, "Let the war begin, Orian!"


	3. Chapter 3

Orian rode the school bus home with SilverStorm in silence, for some reason he couldn't get his mind off of Megatronus. The bot seemed sad and angry at the same time, Orian looked over to SilverStorm, she was chatting away with Ratchet about some science fair project they had coming up. He had to talk to somebody; normally he would talk to SilverStorm about everything but today he needed to talk with someone who was older, wiser, his boss. Orian had started working in the Iacon Hall of Records two years ago in the eighth grade. His boss Alpha Trion was possibly the wisest person he knew, though he wouldn't say it aloud, wiser than his father. He had work at after school from 4:00 in the evening to 7:00 at night, it was only three hours but it was fun to work amongst history and with his own thoughts. "Orian! Orian!" Orian felt his body moving vigorously back and forth in a shaking motion, snapping him from his thoughts. "Man Orian you were out of it." Ratchet laughed picking up his huge, book, filled backpack. Orian looked confused, to which SilverStorm picked up on. "We are home bro, see. Ratchets spending the day because his parents are coming over for dinner." Orian thought for a moment, and then remembered. "Sorry I was lost in thought."  
"You looked like you were light-years away." SilverStorm laughed as they exited the school bus. Orian laughed, "Not that far away, maybe someday." SilverStorm rolled her eyes "whatever Orian, it's not like we are ever going to get the chance to go to let's say…earth for instances. I mean come on it cost like thousands of dollars to go even on one space trip to Velocitron. Earth would be like a million?" Ratchet nodded in agreement, "heck even on a Field Medics salary I would never be able to afford it. Once I pass school that is." Orian sighed, "Never give up hope on dreams."

Megatronus sank into the corner of his bedroom near his bed. All he heard was yelling and metal slamming together. It never ended, before school and after. He hated being home, he hated his father. All he wanted was to leave home and take his mother with him. She loved him and always tried to take the punch for him, but nothing or no one could really protect him. Megatronus sighed, what better way to get his mind off of what was happening outside his room then to plan this year's mischief. Megatron picked up his phone and dialed StarScream's number. "StarScream its Megatronus, I have been thinking."  
"As have I."  
"Any thoughts?"  
"Here's what I have…" StarScream began to tell Megatronus his plan, "It's very simply but we begin simple we will see how "Nice" this Orian really is." Megatronus laughed, "Indeed."

Orian was looking through some newly acquired records documenting them according to alphabetical order and placing them into their correct file drawers or data pad folders. "Orian." Orian turned at the sound of his name, "Yes Sir, Alpha Trion." Alpha Trion looked right into Orians eyes, which made Orian shifted uncomfortable, Alpha Trion had a way of making a bot feel like he was seeing into his very spark. "You wished to speak to me?" Orian shook his head, "yes Sir, I am in need of some advice." Alpha Trion motioned for the young bot to come into his office. Orian walked into his mentor's office, "What would you like to speak with me about young one." Orian looked to his mentor, "There is this bot at school, and he is the wrestling jock and the bully of the school. We ride the same bus to school every day, he sits all alone by the window with the saddest look on his face. I can't seem to get him out of my mind." Alpha Trion seemed to be staring into the distance but he was thinking. "What do you think you should do?" Alpha Trion always tried to make Orian think about what he should do, and not always depend on another to decide for him. Orian thought, "be…nice, keep trying to get through?" Alpha Trion kept the same face, "I did not want you to answer my question with a question, and I need you to know what to do." Orian thought for a moment more, "I should treat him with respect and kindness, without expecting it in return." Alpha Trion smiled, "Indeed my student, you are correct. You have a kind heart Orian; always remember that kindness will always win over evil, even when the kindness seems rejected." Orian nodded. "Thank-you sir." Alpha Trion nodded, "Now back to work my pupil." Orian left Alpha Trion's office, he didn't understand way Alpha Trion referred to him as his pupil or student but he figured he wouldn't ask.

The next day at school started out normal, the bus ride to school was the usual conversation time between friends, except for Orian still couldn't help but feel sorry for the big silver wrestling jock by the window. Orian watched Megatronus as they walked into the school, something suspicious was going on. Megatronus met up with three others, they whispered for a moment then walked inside. Orian rose in eyebrow to himself what was going on.

Megatronus looked both directions, before walking up to Orians locker and using the locker codes he had "acquired" punching the locker code into the screen Orians locker opened, Megatronus smirked when he saw what was inside, books and data pads full of history, a few family photos attached to the door, and a lunch bag at the bottom. "Let's see how nice you are after you are accused of something that you didn't do." Slamming the locker closed and leaving the items within the locker.

The school bell rang as classes let out for lunch, "I need to grab my lunch from my locker I will meet you and Ratchet there." Orian walked to his locker and punched in the code, opening it to find an unfamiliar backpack filled with a weird purple-blue powered substance. _"What is this?"_ Orian thought pulling a bag out, "Dude! What are you thinking?!" A bot next to him yelled. Orian looked stunned, "What's wrong?" the bot next to him eyes widen as he quickly closed his locker and walked the other direction. Orian looked after him with a confused look, "Mr. Pax, just preciously what do you think you are doing with that?" Orian jumped a little and turned to see the Principal standing looking over his shoulder at what he had in the bag. "Sir?"  
"You hear me Pax. I received an anonymous tip that one of my students was selling drugs within the school. I just didn't expect it to be you. Really Pax you should be ashamed of yourself four days into school and your already selling drugs." Orian shook his head, "no sir, this is not mine. I found it when I opened up my locker."  
"Don't lie to me Pax, Your coming with me. I must inform the authorities and conduct a full scale investigation." The Principle grabbed Orian by the arm and the backpack in other, he marched him straight to his office. Orian looked around, everybot was shaking their heads in disappointment, a few whispered. " _Who would do that and why?"_

Ratchet and SilverStorm sat at their table waiting for Orian to come, "he sure is taking a while. Maybe he is talking to someone." SilverStorm nodded and looked around, "Why is everyone looking at me?" Ratchet looked around too and noticed that everyone was whispering in their little huddles, stealing glances at SilverStorm. Ratchet noticed his older brother Flywheel coming his direction. "Flywheel what gives?" he asked. Flywheel looked at his brother in shock, "You…you haven't heard?" he said looking back and forth. "No." both Ratchet and SilverStorm said in unison. Flywheel looked down, "I hate to be the one to tell you two but they found drugs in Orians locker." SilverStorm stood up abruptly, "I don't believe it!" She shouted. Ratchet grabbed her arm, "SilverStorm lets to figure this out, and are they in the principal's office?" Flywheel nodded, "Yah but the cops are on their way." SilverStorm felt fury building up in here, "Let's go Ratchet, I don't believe this, not my brother!" She said pulling Ratchet behind her.

Orian sat with his face in his hands as his parents came running through the office door, "Orian darling!" Flicka knelt next to her son, Cosmotron sat in the chair next to him. "Son is there something you need to tell me?" Orian looked up with tears in his eyes, "With my entire spark dad, I swear it's not mine, I have no idea whose it is." Flicka hugged her son, "We believe you darling, but whose is it?" Orian shook his head, "I don't know, I just opened my locker and there it was." Cosmotron rubbed his sons back and watched as the cops entered the building, "Just tell the truth son." Orian looked with fear to his father as cops come into the office. "Son, are you Orian Pax?" Orian shook his head yes with tears still stinging his eyes. "And these are your parents I take it." Flicka and Cosmotron nodded their heads. "Son, I think you know why you're here. My name is Sergeant Burnside. I need you to tell me the truth son. Were those drugs yours?" Orian looked the Sergeant in the eyes, "Sir, it's not mine." Sergeant Burnside knelt down looking Orian in the eyes, "I hope you're telling the truth son, we will found out." The Sergeant walked over to the principle and began to talk with him.

SilverStorm and Ratchet ran through the halls of the school just as they came into view of the principal's office cops began to walk through the door. Ratchet grabbed SilverStorm, "We can't go in there." SilverStorm looked back and Ratchet then back to the office. "What's going to happen?" she quietly sobbed.

Megatronus kept a straight face as the cops questioned random students, searching lockers, and looking around. "Excuse me son." Megatronus glared at the cop, "I'm not your son." The cop looked at Megatronus in the eye, "Sorry kid, I need an honest answer to my question. Did Orian Pax ever offer you drugs? Have you ever seen him offering drugs to anyone inside or outside of school?" Megatronus looked at the ground acting disappointed, "Yes sir. He did try to sell me some on the first day, said it was how he was going to make the top of the school. He was going to take it over by selling the drugs and stuff. I said no." The officer stood to a full height, "Why did you not report it?" Megatronus answered "I thought maybe he would see the error and stop, I tried to talk him out of it but he said that he was going to do it." The cop looked a Megatronus one last time with pursed lips, "Thank-you for your cooperation."


	4. Chapter 4

SilverStorm paced back and forth outside around the corner, keeping her eye on the principal's office for any sign of the cops leaving. "Uh how long does it take to figure out that he didn't do it?" Ratchet was leaning against the wall thinking, "Maybe because with some well thought out resources and planning someone, the one who set him up has somehow convinced the cops that Orian is guilty and I have a pretty good idea who set him up." Ratchet made a fist and began walking away. SilverStorm paid no mind; she was too worried about Orian. Orian watched as another cop entered the office, he gave Orian a quick look and gave what seemed a comforting smile. Orian looked away; his parents were still talking to the cops. Sergeant Burnside knelt down before Orian, "A few final questions." Orian nodded, "ok" he said shakily. "Are you friends with a bot named Megatronus?" Orian shook his head, "I have been trying to make friends with him but he just pushes me away. Doesn't say much." The Sergeant was writing things down on a note pad, "He is the bully of the school yes?" Orian nodded his head, "So I have heard, haven't really been here that long." Burnside laughed a little, "You're an okay kid Pax. You are cleared." Orian looked shocked, "What do you mean sir?"  
"I mean that we have found some evidence that suggests that you were set up as a prank, a very sick, not funny prank, but none the less a prank." Cosmotron knelt down next to his son, "The principle has dismissed you for the day. Perhaps its best you come home." Orian looked his father in the eyes, "If I leave now, how will I show my face tomorrow?" Flicka smiled, "You are your father's son. You will be able to show your face tomorrow because you have confidence in yourself and because I love you." Orian smiled at his mother's comforting words. "Now come on I want you take the day off, you've been through enough." Orian nodded, "Ok if you wish it."

SilverStorm stopped her pacing when the cops began to leave and soon after her brother come out with her parent, "ORIAN!" she shouted running toward him, "Bro I was so worried, you in trouble?" Orian shook his head, "No they found evidence that points to someone setting me up." SilverStorm crossed her arms, "Well I could have told you that." Cosmotron grabbed his daughters shoulders, "Sweetie we are taking Orian home for the rest of the day, you better get back to class."  
"Oh Dad"  
"No oh Dads, now get you butt back to class." SilverStorm huffed, "Fine." She watched her family leave, "See you later Stormy." Orian looked over his shoulder. SilverStorm waved and walked back toward her next class. Ratchet will be relieved to hear that…that…oh no! SilverStorm bolted toward the homeroom, Megatronus and Ratchet had homeroom together. When SilverStorm reached the door she heard a huge commotion coming from inside, opening the door the yelling became words, "FIGHT FIGHT!" SilverStorm looked to see who was fighting and was taken back when she saw Ratchet being held down by Megatronus taking hits to the face, "STOP" She shouted tackling Megatronus to the ground.

Megatronus felt a body fly into him knocking him to the ground, turning quickly he saw SilverStorm leaning over Ratchet, she then looked to him giving him an icy glare, "You could have killed him!"  
"He started it."  
"How old are we now?" Megatronus glared at SilverStorm, What a beautiful snob, he thought to himself. "What do you intend to do about it?" Megatronus sneered. SilverStorm rose to her full height, "Have reserves about fighting a girl?" Megatronus also stood to his full height, he looked at SilverStorms defensive stance, he had heard that it wasn't right to hit a girl but it hadn't exactly been practiced at home. " I do not fight girls." SilverStorm laughed, "Why do scared I can kick your butt?" That was it, Megatronus rushed toward her, but she moved. The fight lasted for about seven minutes before the homeroom teacher came walking back inside, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone quickly made their way back to their tables, "Now who started that?" All eyes turned to Ratchet and Megatronus, a few lingered on SilverStorm. " , do you have anything you would like to say? Perhaps you, Mr. Tumblerson? Or you Ms. Pax?" SilverStorm smiled, "Well for all the girls in the class, ever underestimate yourself. I bet the living crap out of Megatronus that's all im saying" The teacher raised an eyebrow, "We all clearly can see that." The teacher stated looking at the bleeding Megatronus who was clutching his left arm. Ratchet stood up, "Sir, the reason for this was my fault. SilverStorm only jumped in to save me, Megatronus punked Orian Pax, placing drugs in his locker and blaming it on him." Megatronus looked up, "HOW DID YOU FIN…" looking around Megatronus slumped into his chair. "Mr. Steel, please follow me to the principal's office and you two need to go and see the nurse. The only reason you two are off the hook is because you are Orians sister and you are Orians best friend, I find it very loyal to fight for a friend, but fair warning. No more of this there are far better ways to fight for a friend then warring in the classroom. SilverStorm watched Megatronus following his every step with an icy glare, making sure he left the room.

Megatronus walked behind his homeroom teacher, his arm was throbbing as was his face. SilverStorm packed quite a punch, but there was something about her, she was strong willed, beautiful, and… "Megatronus sit here and wait for the principle." Megatronus sat in silence for a few moments before the principle came out and called him in. "Have anything to confess Megatronus?"  
"No" Megatronus shortly answered not once looking at the principle in the eyes.  
"We have reason to believe that you were the one who placed the drugs in Orian Pax's locker in a bad attempt to try and get him expelled and worse." Megatronus looked at the floor, "Why do you hate this kid? You guys have been together in school for what four days? What did this kid possibly do?"  
"He was poking into my life and nosing around! I don't need a friend like him worrying about me! I have enough issues without having a nosey, young kid poking into my life!" The words flew out of Megatronus mouth so fast he had to shake his head when he finished. "Well Megatronus, you know how this works, seeing how this isn't the first time you have pulled something like this." Megatronus's spark rate picked up a little, "Please don't call my dad." He whispered. The principle paused with the phone in his hand, "I have too." Megatronus closed his eyes and sighed deeply listening to the principle talk to his father. "Now we are going to wait until tomorrow, we will ask the Pax's if they wish to press charges, if they do your going to end up expelled and the police will be involved, if they choose out of kindness which is highly possible with this family, you will be suspended for a week with whatever else the board decides." The door to the office flew open as Megatronus's father stepped through. "Good Afternoon, Principle. Here to take my son home. Come Megatronus."  
The principle watch the two walk out, Megatronus looked back at him and for a split second fear shown across his face, then it was gone. "I wonder what that was." The principle went back to his work and the thought left his mind.

"WHAT IN THE SLAGGING HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Turbine shouted at his son. Megatronus squeezed up against the door, "Dad it was just a joke, it was supposed to get…"  
"I DON'T CARE! We will deal with this at home."

SilverStorm and Ratchet walked to the bus pick up together, "My head hurts. I know the nurse said I'm fine but my head really hurts." Ratchet said rubbing his head. "Well at least he didn't kill you." SilverStorm shivered at the look in Megatronus's eyes when he was pounding Ratchet. "So on a brighter note, I got a job." Ratchet smiled at SilverStorm. "So did I!"  
"Don't tell Orian yet but Alpha Trion called my father and asked if he would allow me to work at Iacon too."  
"That's awesome!"  
"And you?"  
"Oh yah My Uncle, Red Alert got me a job at the hospital as sort of a assistant, considering I am going to be going to school for medical. "  
"From what your sister and brother have told me, and personal experience, your bedside manners could use some….well improvement." Ratchet laughed and playfully punched SilverStorm in the shoulder. "That's why I am going for Field Medic, working with wounded soldiers. "  
"Remind me never to become a soldier" SilverStorm winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late, been really bust lately. This is another backstory chapter about Tailgate, Arcee, Bulkhead, and WheelJack. Enjoy!If you have any ideas or things you would like to see in these chapter please leave reviews and I will consider a chapter with/on it.**

A couple hundred miles away in the farm lands of Cybertron….

Bulkhead and his two older brother walked to school, passing the fields as they went talking about the big school lobbing game that was coming up on Friday. "Bulk you and Jackie are like the best players on the team! What are you so worried about?" Tailgate asked. "I don't know" Bulkhead responded slowly, "I guess I'm just worried about facing that team that's coming from Tiger Pass, they are a huge team and word is their top guy Megatronus is really rough." Rocky laughed, "Dude hes got nothing on you! Besides I hear there's going to be a lot of schools from around Cybertron coming to see this event, which means lots of pretty femmes!" Tailgate grunted, "Yah like you could ever get a girl Rocky, not with your walking mug shot." Rocky retaliated with a punch to his brothers arm, "Bulky who is the 'prettiest' out of us two, me Rocky the most glorious, beautiful, handsome bot to ever walk cybertron? Or him the walking, living, breathing, mug shot?" Bulkhead laughed, "You two have a way of cheering me up, but that still doesn't mean I don't think that our team is gonna get crushed."  
"You didn't answer my question?"  
"how can it be any of you when we all know that most handsome one is me?" Both brothers looked at Bulkhead, "Oh yah Tailgate" began to chase Bulkhead with Rocky trailing behind.

After running for a bit the brother arrived at the school out of breath, "You can't touch this!" Bulkhead shouted. Everyone looked over to see the ruckus some shook their heads, others laughed. "Dude look" Rocky shook Tailgates shoulder, "It's her." Tailgate watched as the most beautiful blue femme he had ever seen walked across the school lawn into the building, "Shut up, Rocky I don't like her."  
"Uh Yah ya do, I've seen you giving her cow eyes in class, watching her walk, dude you like creep on her."  
"I do not! I just think she's pretty! Besides id never have a shot with her, she is like a top A student in every class, not to mention she is on the honor roll. Me? mom and dad are threatening to take away privileges if my grades don't come up." Bulkhead rolled his eyes at the conversation and began to walk away, "hey Arcee!" he shouted at the blue femme stopped in front of her locker. "oh hi Bulkhead. Excited for Friday?"  
"Nervous is more like it." Arcee laughed, "Don't be ya'll are gonna kick them city folks butts." Bulkhead laughed and walked Arcee to her next class, "Hey just a little insider gossip for you, I know you girls like that but my brother Tailgate is way into you." Arcee smiled and kept walking. Bulkhead looked confused, _Didn't she care?_ "Ar…Arcee."  
"I heard you Bulkhead, and I know. I've seen him look at me" Arcee snickered, " I find it cute." Bulkhead laughed, "Hes gonna kill me when he finds out I told you."  
"I wont tell him it was you."  
"You have a date to the game?"  
"Not yet, you?"  
"I have a girl in mind but maybe I can get my brother to ask you. He's shy."  
"You do that." Arcee laughed, "This is my class."

Bulkhead walked away from Arcees class and toward his own, now to get Tailgate to stop being a wussy and ask her to go to the game with him.

Tailgate nervously played with his pencil, he was walking to his next class which was the one where he sat next to Arcee, at least she made the class interesting. It was history and Tailgate wasn't big on history while Arcee was a history buff. Bulkhead had caught him between classes and told him that if he didn't ask Arcee to the game one Saturday rumor was that another bot was gonna. He had to ask her now. Now or never. Tailgate kept his composure as he sat next to her, "Uh Hi Arcee. Nice um weather we have today." Arcee cocked an eyebrow, "Um sure." Tailgate bounced his legs, "What I mean is umm well, would you… I mean do you …. Are you…uh" Arcee turned and looked directly at Tailgate. "Yes I would love to go with you to the game." Tailgate let out a huge relieved sigh, "Glad I asked!"

Later After School on the field….

"HEY BULK OVER HERE BUDDY!" WheelJack called to Bulkhead, "Ready to cream a team on Friday?" Bulkhead laughed as the two chest bumped, "you betcha" .  
"Alright everybody fall in, we got a lot of practicing to do and…wait wheres Lake" Everybody looked around, "nope don't see him" "I haven't seen him coach." The coach shook his head, "Lake is never late, im gonna call…"  
"COACH! COACH! Im sorry im late."  
"Where were ya"  
"My mom called she is um…she is…"  
"Well spit it out Lake!"  
"My mom's pregnant!" Everybody began to laugh and snicker, "Dude you're a freakin Senior, your other siblings are like in college and isn't Wasp married?" Lake looked at everyone, "come on guys its not that weird…Ok yah it's a little weird but if my Dads still got it at his age chances are I will too that's all im saying!" Laughter rose on the field, the sounds of "ooh" "dude" and "burn" were heard clear across the field.

The lobing team practiced for a few hours as spectator students came and watched, among them Bulkhead spotted his brother Tailgate with Arcee, "studying" as they say. "Hey Jackie check it out." Bulkhead whispered and pointed to the grandstand. Wheel jack looked and began to snicker, "that's cute right there." Bulkhead shoved Wheeljack playfully, "alright eyes back in the game and leave the two love birds alone."  
"Oh come on Bulk! I say we take the bucket of water there and throw it on them." Bulkhead cringed, "Naw Jackie we.."  
"Come on Bulk! Its only a prank!"  
"Ohh alright but only this once." The two friends waited till after practice and "volunteered" to bring the water tub in, Tailgate and Arcee were still on the bleachers talking when Bulkhead and Wheeljack snuck up on them, "Kiss in the rain!" Wheeljack shouted, as the bucket tipped on top of them.

Arcee screeched, as Tailgate tried to protect her from the unknown threat covering her and jumping to punch the threat away. "What in the pit do you think your doing?" He shouted at the two laughing lobe players. "You should have seen your face" Wheeljack laughed, "Priceless." Arcee growled! "You boys are so immature! Like you have nothing better to do! Come on Tailgate you can walk me home." Tailgate glared at his brother, "You'll pay for that." Bulkhead held in a snicker. "Sure."

FRIDAY NIGHT GAME TIGER PASS HIGH Vs. POLY HEX HIGH

Locker Room #1: Tiger Pass Team.  
Megatronus stared at the wall as the coach gave the team its hundredth pep talk. "This is the big one boys! The two best high school teams of the whole planet are facing of today, and we are one of them! So keep your heads on straight and remember the most important thing is fun and teamwork. Oh and if your thirsty your energon boy Megatronus will be here." Everyone laughed except for Megatronus, he just glared, "Coach you should let me play I'm the best one on…." The coach just glared, "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went and prank Orian Pax." Megatronus sank lower on the bench, the last thing he wanted to hear was another one of coaches you should be a star student and a good little boy. "Make your you keep the boys hydrated, you're lucky I could talk the board into letting you come along and use this as part of your community service. Don't even roll your eyes. Now let's go."

Locker Room #2: Poly Hex Team.  
"Are we ready?"  
"YAH!"  
"We are here to today mechs facing off against one of the most toughest, hardest teams on all of Cyberton. But don't let them get into your heads! We are here for fun and teamwork! Now word is that Megatronus will not be playing today because of some…incidents that happened in the Tiger Pass High School. So go out there and make the school and your families proud!" Everyone cheered as they ran out the locker room door toward the stadium.

Stadium Right Center Bleachers: Tiger Pass School Fans  
Stadium Left Center Bleachers: Poly Hex School Fans

SilverStorm rubbed her hands together, as she and Orian sat in the right center bleachers with Ratchet, "Its chilly." Orian commented. As the teams came running onto the fields and the crowd went crazy cheering. Orian was probably the only one who remained seated when the teams appeared. Sports weren't really his thing, he only along because SilverStorm drug him along. Ratchet slapped Orian on the shoulder bringing him out of whatever daze of thinking he was in, "hey Orian they about to sing the planets song." Orian came to a standing position as everybody began to sing, unfortunately for Orian neither SilverStorm nor Ratchet had singing voices. After the anthem ended and what seemed like endless cheering everybody finally sat down and the competition began. Orian looked around watching the Mechs throwing a huge metal ball at each other. Orian was not much into things that could hurt others, "Lighten up" SilverStorm jabbed him, "you don't have t like the sport but think of the support we are giving the school by being here." Orian smiled, "your right." Ratchet cocked an eyebrow, as if saying. " _You gonna tell him?"_ SilverStorm twitched uncomfortably, "So Orian Dad got a call for me the other day and well I guess this is a perfect time to tell you that…"  
"Alpha Trion called and ask if you wanted to work at Iacon and you said yes." SilverStorm looked with surprise at Orian. "Umm you know?" Orian laughed a little, "Yah Alpha Trion isn't one for family secrets. I mean if you tell him something he's not gonna tell the world but he doesn't like secrets to come between families." Ratchet let out a sigh, "That's a good boss." Orian nodded "Sure is."


	6. Chapter 6

Megatronus sat on the bench watching his team play, he felt miserable just sitting there. He wanted to be playing the game. Megatronus looked behind him to the stadium of Tiger Pass high fans cheering and yelling. Tiger Pass was in the lead by a slight bit. Megatronus pulled out his data pad, maybe he could pass the time of bench boredom, pulling up his messaging Megatronus clicked on the name and began to type a message but was interrupted when the coach switched out players, "Hey Meggy, how about some energon?" Megatronus growled under his breath, _"Just you wait, ill so you."_ StarScream and Knockout sat in the stadium watching the game, the only reason they were really there was because Megatronus was. Knock-out was distracted with his data-pad, while StarScream kept his eye on Megatronus. Megatronus seemed angry and it would appear to StarScream that the others players were making fun of his…predicament. +Texting+ _"_ _StarScream…where are you?"  
"Right behind you in the stadium Knockout is here too."  
"Good. Is she there somewhere?"_  
StarScream looked around hundreds of thousands of bots where here it was hard to tell who was where and what was what. StarScream scanned the crowd until he found the femme in question.  
 _"Yah she is here. She's with her brother and that medical nut."  
"Ah, Ratchet is the medical nut. Do you have her number?"  
_StarScream starred at the message,  
 _"_ _What?"  
"It was a simple question StarScream."  
"No I don't why?"  
"Why do you think you idiot_ _?"_  
StarScream rolled his eyes, so Megatronus liked SilverStorm Pax. "You know she probably hates you even more so now after what you did to Orian, those two are closer then close."

 _"_ _I know that! Go get her number."  
"Megatronus don't be a moron, there are thousands of bots here I can't just push past all of them to get to her. Do it yourself."  
"So help me I will pound you! Now go!" _

StarScream sighed, Megatronus could be a pain and cruel, but StarScream just went with it, Megatronus was the only friend he had. "Knockout. Do not go anywhere. Mom told me to keep an eye on you so STAY PUT!" Knockout rolled his eyes. "Whatever." StarScream made his way to SilverStorm, it wasn't easy but he managed to get there, "SilverStorm." He hollered. SilverStorm looked around, how anyone heard anything in this crowd was amazing, "Orian did you say my name." Orian shook his head, intently reading…whatever he was reading. "SilverStorm!" He hollered again, this time SilverStorm saw him. "Oh No" she thought "What does he want?"  
SilverStorm made her way to the seating stairway isle, "What is StarScream?"  
"Megatronus wants your number." SilverStorm shook her head, StarScream's amazing subtly was at work again. "Really?"  
"No, I'm lying. Yes! I wouldn't have walked all the way over here if not. Now can he have it?" SilverStorm wanted to say no, but she had to admit to herself that it was kind of cute. "Sure" SilverStorm pulled StarScreams arm toward her, "Here" She wrote her data cell number on his arm. "There!" SilverStorm walked back to her seat. "What did he want?" Ratchet asked, "My number." Ratchet's optics widened, not only in surprise about her giving Megatronus her number but in the nonchalant way shes aid it. "You gave Megatronus your number?" He practically shouted. "Shhhhhh" SilverStorm hushed, Orian had heard, "SilverStorm you…don't actually well…like him do you?" SilverStorm made a disgusted face, "Of course I don't like him, but if I would had so no to giving him my number Megatronus would never leave me alone until he got it. So might as well save my self the embarrassment and annoyance of having StarScream up my butt every day until Megatronus got my number." Orian nodded knowingly, "As your brother I advise against going out with a mech like him, I know Dad will agree. Besides after what he did…now I know he has home issues but… " Ratchet nodded in agreement. "You two annoy me." SilverStorm rolled her eyes and sat back with her arms crossed.

"Megatronus"  
"What?"  
"I got it."  
"great what is it?"  
StarScream typed away to Megatronus. "And Send" he repeated to himself. Knockout laugh, "What did ya send?" not looking up from the game he was playing on his data pad. "Will you get off that thing? The school paid for all the students to come her we might as well watch the game." Knockout just shrugged, "Whatever" StarScream just rolled his eyes.

Megatronus typed SilverStorms number into his data cell, " _Ah Whats the use"_ he held his finger over the delete button. " _I blew it with that prank I pulled, no way she would want to go out with me."_ Megatronus hovered his finger over the delete and moved it to send, he moved his finger back and forth, "Hey Energon Boy!" one of his teammates called startling Megatronus causing him to hit the 'send' button. "Darn it Mavis!" Megatronus shouted, "Hey don't get so touché just bring the liquid!" Megatronus used every ounce of self-control to not hit Mavis or throw something at him. "ill be right there." He breathed. Megatronus gave one last look at his data cell, "Scrap, it sent."

SilverStorm's data cell buzzed, _"Who was that?"_ "Hello?" "Mom?" …"Hey you got to speak louder the game and cheering is really loud!"… "Yah he is here." …"So is Ratchet." …"Yah I'll tell him." …"Okay, yah, yup love you ." SilverStorm hung up and leaned over to Orian, "Mom said Alpha Trion wants to talk with you when we get back. He told her that it was important." Orian looked over to SilverStorm with confusion, "Hope I didn't do something wrong." SilverStorm shrugged, "I don't know." Orian sat back trying to think what could possibly be wrong, Ratchet noticing. "Don't worry about it, he probably just wants to talk to you about files or something." Orian nodded but felt it was something more. SilverStorm looked at her data cell, _"_ _Megatronus texted, already?"  
_ "Do you want to go out with me after we get back to Tiger Pass?"  
SilverStorm leaned back, "Hmmmm" "Maybe" was all she typed.

Back in Tiger Pass after the game…..

{Victory: Poly Hex High}

Everyone moped the halls it had been four months after Poly Hexs victory but still was a big loss for the school. School had three more months yet to go and Megatronus still had not texted SilverStorm back. SilverStorm passed him everyday in the hall but he said nothing and didn't even look at her all he did was walk by. SilverStorm had given up hope of being asked out by Megatronus, and had set her sights on a much hotter bot. He was young, smart, attractive, and very chivalrous, Hes name was Ultra Magnus, he was a freshman too but still he was very quiet and kept to himself. "SilverStorm" Orian startled her from her thinking. "the principle wants to see us." SilverStorm looked worried, "Why what did we do?" Orian shrugged "I don't know? He just asked to see us." SilverStorm and Orian walked in silence to the office, Orian's hand shook, hopefully no one had pulled another prank on him. "Pax's please sit down" The principle point to two chairs on the other side of his desk. Both sat down nervously, " No need to be nervous" he started out, "We…we aren't nervous" SilverStorm replied.  
"Oh really? Then why is your brothers hands shaking?" Orian looked at his hands and tried to stop them, "it's just last time I was called in here it was because of Megatronus." He shakily replied. " I can assure you both that this has nothing to do with you getting into trouble. I have been reviewing you and your sisters grades and to be honest I am quite impressed. I have been talking with the other teachers, your parents, and your boss and have been asking them about your work ethics, how you are outside of school, and when or if you guys study. After all consideration I would like to ask the two of you if you would like to next school year skip the sophomore year? As smart as you two are I would like to see you get out into the work force, using your smarts and abilities to better this planet." SilverStorm and Orian sat in shock, "Wow sir, we are very honored and if it would be okay I would like some time to talk over it with my sister. " Nodding the principle replied, "Indeed please even go home and discuss it further with your parents and Alpha Trion if you wish." Both of the siblings nodded, "Thank you sir." After exiting the room SilverStorm looked at Orian, "Skipping a grade would be absolutely awesome!" Orian nodded in agreement, "We would be able to enter the work force or college sooner and we would be onely one grade behind Ratchet."  
"True" Orian nodded not saying much into the matter, "We can discuss it with mom and dad when we get home after school today."

Megatronus was listening from around the corner, that kid Orian and his sister were going to skip grades? Was that even possible? Turning to walk back down the hall Megatronus stopped when he saw his reflection in one of the lockers. Why was he so evil? Why did he bully other kids when he himself hated it from his father. Megatronus quickly spun on his heel and ran to catch Orian before he got on the bus. Making it outside just in time Megatronus spotted Orian and SilverStorm along with Ratchet in line for one of the buses. "ORIAN!" he hollered drawing attention to himself and Orian, SilverStorms spark skipped a beat as she whispered into Orians ear, "What does he want?" Orian simply shrugged, "What is it Megatronus?" Megatronus came to a skidding halt, " I…uh….I want to…well I want to talk to you and apologize for past events and want to assure you that they will never happen again." Orian took a small step back, "Why don't we sit together on the bus, you can come over to my house and we can talk. Maybe even study a little?" Megatronus smiled a small but sincere smile, "Thank you Orian." SilverStorm cocked one eyebrow as Orian and Megatronus boarded the bus, she would never understand her brother, but something inside told her that this was the beginning of something big.

Ratchet ran onto the bus, almost missing it having been caught up in the library, he was startled to see Orian sitting with Megatronus and they seemed to be having a normal conversation, catching SilverStorms gaze Ratchet walked over to sit with her. "So whats with them?" SilverStorm rolled her eyes, "I don't know, the guy practically gets my brother thrown into jail for a prank, flirts with me, and then goes silent for four months and now this? Something just doesn't make sense to me." Ratchet starred at her, "You were the one that gave him your number and said 'oh well' when Orian confronted you about it?"  
"Not the same thing."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, my brother is so…so naïve when it comes to bots pulling one over on him, that's just how my brother is."  
"Can't argue there, so whats this about you graduating early?"  
"The principle asked if we would be interested in skipping a grade because our grades are good and apparently testing has showed we are ahead of the game as far as that goes." Ratchet nodded in agreement, " I agree with that." The two rode in silence for a while before SilverStorm happened to see Ultra Magnus down a few seats. "Oh my Primus its him!" he whispered, Ratchet looked around "Who?" SilverStorm gave Ratchet the 'really' look. "only the hottest, most attractive, smartest mech in the whole school!" Ratchet laughed, "Ive been here the whole time." SilverStorm punched him, "Not you retard! Ultra Magnus…" Ratchet smirked, "Oh please…you can do much better then him." SilverStorm smiled, "Look Ratch I've told you, I like you but not in that way your more like a brother to me then a boyfriend." Ratchets eyes widened, "Totally didn't mean it that way! But good reminder!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! I am so sorry it has been forever since I have updated this story, It has been a crazy past couple of months! Hopefully now that things are settling I can keep up with this and my other stories better! Enjoy!**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack practically danced down the hall, the whole school had been celebrating for the past four months. A win this big meant a lot of sponsorships, scholarships, and recognition for the school. The big trophy won by the school sat proudly inside a big, glass case. The whole team each had a day where they would polish and make the trophy shine. A huge plaque hung behind it saying, "Winning is not the most important thing in the world, but it sure is a fun thing!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood in front of the trophy, "Sure is a beauty." Bulkhead whispered, Wheeljack nodded in agreement as Arcee and Tailgate walked by holding hands and laughing. "Oh Yuck!" Wheeljack hollered after them, Bulkhead jabbed WheelJack in the side, "Jackie!" Arcee just rolled her eyes and kept walking with Tailgate who glared at the two champs. Bulkhead redirected Wheeljacks attention to the trophy, "This trophy is gonna make history for this school, who knows maybe some of those lob scouts that were there at the game will pick us and we will get a chance to go to the big city and go to a college there and make something of ourselves instead of just becoming farmers." Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead, "I thought you wanted to go into construction?" Bulkhead sighed, "Maybe…still deciding I mean im thinking about going to college for design and engineering and then taking up construction." Wheeljack nodded, "Whatever works." Both walked away to board the bus, "What are you so worried about it for Jackie, I thought you were going into the military." Wheeljack stopped and pulled Bulkhead aside, "Can you keep a secret?" Bulkhead nodded, not sure what Jackie was talking about but he agreed. "I…I went to a recruiter the other day and they had me take a skills test to see what section of the forces I would be best suited for and they concluded that I would be best for stuff that goes boom…You know explosives technician type guy. They said that as soon as I graduate I am in." Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the shoulder, " That's Great!"  
"SHHHHHH!"  
"Oh sorry. That's great Jackie! Im proud of ya"  
"Thanks" Wheeljack smiled, "Come on we are going to miss the bus."

The next three months of school seemed to drag on for all sectors of Cybertron, students were finishing off papers and getting in their final grades, Seniors were planning trips and graduation, highschool drama was coming to end, and all relationships were still in swing. Bulkhead had received a scholarship to Kaon City University, Wheeljack was still going into the forces, Arcee and Tailgate were hotter than ever, and Lakes mom had found out the baby was going to be a boy, the name was still undecided but it was a tossup between Bumblebee and Stinger. In Tiger Pass, Orian and SilverStorm accepted the offer of skipping grades and were on their way to graduating a year early, Megatronus and Orian had become pretty good friends and had started helping each other with homework and sports, Ratchet was getting ready for junior year to be over and senior year to start. Ultra Magnus had noticed SilverStorm and kind of likes her but cant get up the nerve to ask her out. Everyone was practically beside themselves when the announcement of one month of school left came!

Alpha Trion stood scanning through files and making sure that there were some file for Orian and SilverStorm to put away, when something caught his eye. There was an odd file hidden in the back of the computers data center. Amongst the history folders, data files, there was a file entitled, "Research Of History Past to Current" Alpha Trion ran his hand through his beard, "What could this file possibly contain." Accessing the file, Alpha Trion found Orians name within each document inside the file. "What are you researching Orian." Alpha Trion had always like the Pax children, SilverStorm was very outgoing and a strong willed go getter, he saw much potential in her. Orian was very different, for being twins the Pax's personalities varied very differently. While SilverStorm was an outgoing, go getter, Orian was a quite bot, shy but loyal to a fault and willing to help any bot in need. And it would seem the reason for him coming in on days off and spending longer hours off clock would be an extensive research into Cybertron history, particularly into the Prime War. The war that took place between Primus and Unicorn and the creation of the Primes, Why would Orian be so interested in this? Alpha Trion closed the document, this was Orians perhaps one day he would tell him about it, if not Alpha Trion trusted Orian. The other document titles read, Prime War, Primus, Unicorn, 13 Originals, Politics, Laws, etc. Something within Alpha Trion told him that his decision and his thought track were in the right place. A smile crossed his face, "One day Orian, One day."

Summer Break was here! All of Cybertron high school and college students celebrated the coming of summer. Orian and SilverStorm were working full time at Iacon Hall of Records; Wheeljack was in training doing Explosive technician training. The Cybertron Military had the school system release Wheeljack from school early so he could begin training. Everyone else was leading normal lives; everything on Cybertron was at peace….The Golden Age.

Alpha Trion watched from his office at the two young Pax's, they seemed to fully enjoy their job. SilverStorm bounced from shelf to shelf, data screen to data screen imputing data and storing. Her eyes glowed with excitement and adventure, she rarely ever stood still. Orian on the other hand just shook his head at his sister. He would stand and store multiple things and then move calmly to the next shelf. "Guess where we are going tonight?" SilverStorm sang to Orian, Orian just rolled his eyes and smirked, "Oh I could never guess."  
"The Kaon City Museum!" She shouted excitedly "Ultra Mag said that it would be a fun place to go since I love history so much! You should come!" Orian shook his head, "No you and Ultra go and have a good time. And where did the name Ultra Mag come from?" SilverStorm laughed, "I called him that by accident one day and he liked it. "She leaned into Orian whispering into his ear, "He told me it makes him sound tough." Orian just started laughing. Alpha Trion chuckled at the two, they were indeed perfect.

Megatronus hid in the corner of his room, he could hear the fighting from downstairs, and he reaches for his data cell and dialed in a number. Megatronus's spark raced as the phone rang, the sound of glass breaking and things being thrown grew louder.  
"Hello its Orian."  
"Orian!" Megatronus whispered  
"What's Wrong Megatronus?"  
"My Dad hes tearing up the house again, and no doubt not being civil to my mom!"  
"Do you want me to get the cops?"  
"Primus no! He would kill me and my mom if the cops showed up."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Come over here and get me out!" Megatronus hung up the phone, he didn't want Orian to think that he was scared or something, he just wanted out that was all.

Orian ran to Alpha Trions office, "Sir, May I be excused please? I will work extra tomorrow I swear it!" Alpha Trion looked at the distraught teen, "Why son what's wrong?" Orian slowed his speech, "Something with Megatronus, I really shouldn't say anything without his consent." Alpha Trion nodded, "you are excused." After Orian left the building in a hurry leaving SilverStorm totally confused, "SilverStorm please come to my office." Alpha Trion said softly. SilverStorm sat down in a chair, "Yes Sir?" Alpha Trion folded his hands on the top of his desk, "Your brother said something was wrong with Megatronus, Is that no the same boy you nearly got your brother imprisoned?" SilverStorm nodded, "yes Sir, why sir?" A worried look unlike any look SilverStorm had seen crossed Alpha Trion's face, "I do not want your brother to be influenced by the wrong people, your brother is a very loyal and hardworking bot but one of his weaknesses lies with trusting people to easily and allowing them to use him." SilverStorm looked at the floor, "Mom has said that about him, he is really naïve." Alpha Trion looked at SilverStorm, "Don't worry my child; I will speak with your brother. Why don't you go home, I have heard that you have an engagement tonight?"  
"Yes I do, and thank-you Sir." Before SilverStorm walked out of his office she turned around, "Sir, please don't be too hard with my brother." Alpha Trion smiled and nodded.

Orian's hand shook as he reach up to knock on the door, he could hear the ruckus coming from inside. "Orian?!" the voice startled him, it came from above, "Megatronus?"  
"Yah I'm coming down hold on." Orian watched as Megatronus scaled the side of house. "Megatronus please explained." Megatronus grabbed Orians arm "Come on!" he whispered harshly pulling Orian down the sidewalk. Orian tried to keep up with the now running Megatronus, "Megatronus please your hurting my arm slow down!" Megatronus came to an abrupt stop, "Your scared Megatronus please let me help you!"  
"I am not scared!" Megatronus yelled "I am just…just frustrated, that's all." Orian managed to get his arm free and began to rub it. "Could have fooled me" he quipped. Orian looked at Megatronus, "What happen to your face?" Megatronus grew wide eyed, "Nothing! Stay out of it!"  
"You drug me into it!" Orian surprised himself by shouting back. "Fine" Orian softened, "I don't need to know." He turned and began to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm again, "I…I dropped out of school and took to fighting, you know like gladiatorial fighting." Orian just stood there blankly looking at Megatronus, "Why?"  
"Why not? The pay is good and I got a great trained one day I will be top dog in that arena." He said proudly. Orian shook his head, "Have you been in nay fights yet? Is that what those marks on your face is from?" Megatronus nodded, "Yah, I had my first fight a few days ago." Orian placed a hand on Megatronus's shoulder, "I am not judging you, although I believe you should have finished school it is your life and you should do with it as you see fit." Both of the boys continued to walk down the sidewalk, neither knew what the future held.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire, burning buildings, death Orian could get himself to wake up, the pain of it, he could feel all of it. "Orian! Orian!" Orian jumped awake still shaking and breathing heavily, "Orian?" The gentle voice of his mother soothed him, " darling what did you dream?" Orian replayed the dream in his head, "death Mom, death and fire and I could do a thing about it." Orian felt his mothers arms wrap around him "it's alright dear, dreams are funny sometimes they come in weird forms but most of the time they don't mean anything." Orian clung to his mother, she always knew just what to say. Even being an adult having the comfort of his mother still gave Orian a sense of security. Just as Flicka had calmed him down a scream came from SilverStorms room, "HELP ME!" Orians eyes widen with horror as his mother jumped up, "Stormy what's wrong?" The scream came again sending a shiver up Orians back. Flicka opened the door to find Cosmotron sitting their holding her and rocking her. "What's wrong father?" Cosmotron just shook his head, "I do not know. She is still asleep I can't wake her!" Flicka ran over to SilverStorm as a frightened Orian watched from the doorway. SilverStorm began to squirm again, Cosmotron held her down. "help me! Don't let them! Stop them!" Orian ran over to SilverStorm placing a loving hand on her shoulder, it seemed to calm her down and seconds later she opened her eyes. SilverStorm looked around before bursting in sobs hugging into her father's chest, "it was awful, there were hundreds of them just destroying everything and anything in their path! The whole planet was just gone!" Orian stepped back, "had they dreamed similar dreams?"

"Oh darling," Flicka whisper "it would seem tonight is the night for nightmares, why don't we all go down to the kitchen and heat up some energon?" SilverStorm nodded slowly. "Sounds good" Before they all left the room Orian grabbed SilverStorms arm, "I think we had the same dream, what does it mean?" SilverStorm looked at Orian confused, "probably nothing, nightmares are nightmares nothing more." She walked away toward the kitchen. Orian frowned, a deep feeling told him this was something more, perhaps Alpha Trion would know what to do.

Ratchet hid behind a bush as his siblings ran by "oh Ratchy we want to play!" Ratchet didn't move just staid right where he was, "Ratchy!" This was their ploy to try and get him to come out, they knew he hated that nickname. His siblings soon ran down the street and out of sight, Ratchet sighed a sigh of relief and stood up slowly sneaking out of the bushes bumping into someone causing him to jump and squeal. Turning around he saw it was none other then Megatronus. "Only cowards hide!" He snarled, Ratchet composed himself and frowned at Megatronus, "and only girls squeal! Megatronus added. This caused Ratchets core temperature to rise making him more and more angry by the second. "Well you would know wouldn't you Megatronus?" Ratchet smart mouthed back, unlike Ratchet Megatronus had no self-control and swung a fist in Ratchets direction connecting with his jaw then bringing in his second fist to connect with his stomach. Ratchet grunted as he fell to the sidewalk in a heap, Megatronus only grinned, and stepped over the coughing Ratchet.

A few hours later Orian rushed into the Tumblerson family house. "Ratchet are you ok?!" Ratchet just glared at him, "I'm fine but maybe you could have a talk with your new bff Megatronus!" Orian took a step back, "Megatronus did this?" Ratchet nodded painfully, a dent on his jaw showed were Megatronus had punched him, Orian sighed, " I will talk with him." Orian stated sadly, he had hoped Megatronus was turning out for the better. Orian spun around, "what did you say to him?" He asked softly, Ratchets mouth dropped open, "are you implying that this is somehow my fault?" Orian vigorously shook his head, "NoNoNo I just want to know so I can talk to him about it." Ratchet sneered and looked away, " ask him." He mumbled.

Orian walked toward Megatronus's house, what did he say how did he even start? Orian raised his hand to knock on the door when we just slowly creeped open. "Hello?" He hollered, slowly Orian stepped into the house, he felt his spark rate rising as splatter energon painted the floor and walls. Orian began to slowly back out when he heard a groan come from an over turned table. Megatronus lay there covered in energon and he seemed to have someone beneath him, Orian cocked his head for a better look and saw Megatronus's mother laying lifeless. Quickly backing up Orian reached for his data pad and quickly dialed 911.

Orian watched from afar with SilverStorm at his side. The paramedics and first responders had made it to the house shooing Orian away and telling him to remain calm. SilverStorm held onto his hand. The paramedics had already taken Megatronus to the hospital but there was no need to take Sonador and SolarCharger, they were both dead. Apparently from what Orian heard someone had entered the house and murdered them both and injured Megatronus while he tried to protect his mom. No one knew what really happened given there were no witnesses and no actual evidence of a certain intruder. Orian had another though about what happen but hesitated to say anything.

Ratchet watched the whole story unfold on the TV, we wanted to think that was good and it was what Megatronus deserved but he couldn't bring himself to think that low. He slowly lifted himself off the couch his stomach muscles still aches from the blow. "Mom can I got out?"

"Ratchet you are a graduated adult do what you want!" Came the holler from the kitchen. Ratchet cringe, "he kept forgetting that he had graduate and was to start medical school in the fall. He wasn't looking forward to 12 years of school, and he was going to miss being in school with Orian, but you had to what you had to do. Ratchet made his way over to the Pax's he had to talk to Orian.

Orian had to talk to Alpha Trion, walking into the Hall Orian made a bee line straight for the office. Alpha Trion was sitting there with a radio on listening to the news story that Orian had just witnessed. "Sit down Orian." Orian sat and just waited for Alpha Trion to continue after a few minutes. "Now Orian what is troubling you?" Orian took a deep breath "it all started last night, both me and SilverStorm had...weird dreams of death and war, fire and destruction. Awful really and then the thing that happened today with Megatronus." Orian stopped and caught his breath. Alpha Trion just stared at him, making Orian shift uncomfortably, "Your dreams hold a meaning but of which is unknown at the present time. As with Megatronus I had been meaning to speak with you on that topic. I am worried that he may be a bad influence on you. He holds a dark future, were as you hold a very bright one." Orian stared blankly at him, what the heck was he talking about? "Yes sir, but you don't need to worry about Megatronus he just has a rough life and I can be some light in that!"

"Did your mother tell you that?" Alpha Trion chuckled. Orian smirked a little, "yah she is always telling me and SilverStorm to be lights in the dark." Alpha Trion nodded, "your mothers words ring true but remember not to let the darkness overcome you." Orian nodded, "You best go young one." Orian nodded and trotted out of the office and headed for home. "What is the name of primus did Alpha Trion mean?

A couple miles away Arcee and Tailgate were talking over graduation plans. "I say we get married and have kids" Tailgate said bluntly, Arcee shook her head, "no kids for at least two years." Tailgate grunted, "Awh kids so so cute! I love kids!" Arcee just rolled her eyes. "Walk me home?" She asked Tailgate jumped up and offered his hand to her, "my lady?"

Bulkhead felt lonely, Wheeljack had moved to the military base for basic training and Bulkhead wasn't allowed to see him for another five weeks. "This sucks," Bulkhead whined as he walked down the sidewalk, none of his Lob team was around either everybody had vacations or like bumblebees older brother, had a new little sibling on the way to keep them busy. Bulkhead walked into his house, "Dad lets go on vacation!" He hollered only to hear, " Sure Son do what you want!" Bulkhead just plopped himself down the sofa, "If you are bored you can make sure the irrigation system is working for the crops," Bulkheads mom poked her head around the corner. Shrugging Bulkhead got up and went to get the ditches "nothing else to do anyway," he grumbled.

Throughout Cybertron, besides the usually disturbances of everyday life, it was peaceful. They weren't at war with any planet or themselves. This era in history would come to be known as the Golden Age


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello followers of Transformers Teens: Highschool years!  
Sorry I have not been updating as much as would be liked, life has been crazy and only gets crazy.  
Since all of the characters have pretty much graduated, I am gonna end this story here. I am gonna try and write a couple of chapters  
to the next phase of this Saga Transformers: Time Before War, Im not gonna promise a release date cause like I said crazy life= no time to write. I will write a few chapters before posting the new story online. Thank you to all who have followed and favorited this story. In the meantime I have other stories to read or check out some of the stories by other authors that I too really enjoy! A new sotry has just been posted "You Define You" and I am currently working on getting this saga up to speed with a new series. Figured the end chapter was a good place to end because they all graduated and it begins the Golden Area.  
If you have any questions or comments leave a review :) Thanks all! **


End file.
